Any Moment
by little red after the wolf
Summary: They weren't always wicked, good, brainless, and heartless. — multiship (accepts prompts)
1. The Goodness of My Heart

**The Goodness of My Heart**

 **A/N: I'm not really sure what inspired me to write this, I think it was something to do with the pause in Galinda's thought process as she's trying to figure out who to push Boq off to and the later scene when she gives Elphaba the hat. The line "out of the goodness of my heart" definitely had something to do with it. Also, I really like analyzing Galinda, especially in act one because you can see that even though she is very superficial, she does want to do good. And her pushing Boq off to Nessa is not something good, so I guess I figured there was some inner turmoil there and that she convinced herself it was a good thing to do.**

Summary: But, of course, she had a good reason for doing it. / Galinda had to get rid of that Munckin boy. Nessa was really just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, it was out of the goodness of her heart. oneshot. drabble. very slight angst. galinda-centric. very slight bessa. mild flinda. mentioned gloq.

* * *

Oh, _Oz._ The Munchkin boy—what was his name? Biq?—was asking her out. He would get in the way of her and that scandalacious prince. She _had_ to do something.

It wasn't anything all too personal, he was a sweet boy, really, and she was shorter than him.

But _Fiyero._

"But you know what would be even kinder?" she asked, trying to deduce what _would_ be kinder.

Her eyes surveyed the area, looking for something good to distract him with. And then it rolled into place. Literally. How she could _feel_ the light bulb going off above her. Nessarose. Galinda absolutely hated the girl's sister—her _roommate_ —and, well, she was pitiable. Pushing Biq off to her wouldn't do any harm, she was sure.

She had plenty of motive to do it. Getting rid of Biq, getting to be intimate with Fiyero, laughing at the Munchkin trying to dance with a girl in a wheelchair, getting a little jab in at Elphaba—that horrendous, _wicked_ little teacher's pet, shrugging off her own misfortune with this boy, and it would be ever so amusing to see Elphaba upset about finding out why Biq asked Nessarose out.

It wasn't like she cared for either Thropp girl.

But that was a nasty little thought, wasn't it? Nessarose was in a wheelchair, for Oz's sake. _No,_ no, of course! It wasn't nasty! Galinda was certainly not as wicked as that _green_ girl. She was doing this _for_ Nessarose. Yes. Obviously, she was doing this so the handicapped girl would have some fun, even if just for a night, to play matchmaker.

She had no ulterior motives, other than that of getting rid of Biq in favor of Fiyero.

It was out of the goodness of her heart.

She was so good, of course, of course it was because she was good. Unlike her wicked roommate, Galinda was above such petty things.

"See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair?" Galinda was positive she was doing this out of the goodness of her heart.

No matter what Fiyero thought.

* * *

 _reviews are love. so, out of the goodness of your hearts, review._


	2. The Governor's Daughter

**The Governor's Daughter**

 **A/N: I felt very Bessa today and decided Munchkinland couldn't have ignored the Thropp family's abnormal bunch. Besides, Nessa didn't seem all that surprised to be called tragically beautiful by Morrible and I doubt Galinda was listening when that happened so I headcanon that it was talked about and Nessa was often called tragically beautiful and Galinda was just like, yeah, what the papers said.**

Summary: Six times Boq is smitten with Nessarose and six times he doesn't particularly care about her. / The media absolutely adores her as she grows up. He does too. bessa af. some gloq.

* * *

The newspapers had so often talked about the governor. Boq never had much interest in him.

The newspapers had also talked of his late wife. Boq had only had sympathy for her.

The newspapers had sometimes talked of his scandalously green daughter. Boq had only had disbelief and shock for her.

The newspapers had practically worshipped his tragically beautiful other daughter. Boq had been rather smitten with her.

The first time he sees her mentioned, he is three and his father is reading about how the governor has had the misfortune to have another deformed child and this time had lost his wife to the premature birth.

Boq is not understanding enough to particularly care.

The second time he sees her mentioned, he is nine and it has certainly been awhile since he has looked at a newspaper. It's for a class project and he's collecting newspapers and magazines from the bathroom. One headline catches his eye; _"ANOTHER FAILED SURGERY; DOCTORS SAY HER LEGS WILL NEVER WORK."_ He cringes. Under it is a picture of a six year old girl with braces on her legs and in a rather unpleasing chair. He recognizes her immediately as the governor's youngest daughter though he has only seen her once, with her blatantly green sister.

Boq feels bad but does not really care until her very green sister is shouting at him for using the paper.

The next time he sees her mentioned, he is ten and the paper is stapled to her sister's desk with cruel comments scrawled on her birthday. It's a very pretty picture of her (even at seven, Nessarose Thropp is undeniably pretty) but the headline is concerning. _"THE TRAGEDY OF A ROSE."_ His eyes only skim the article but they almost pop out of his head when they are done. Milkflowers. Mother. Twisted legs. Death. Three months. Premature. Her fault. Elphaba Thropp is a very dark green as she tears away the paper and demands to know who did such a horrible thing.

Boq is scared but forgets about it rather quickly.

The next time he sees her mentioned, it is only a few months later and her father has just signed a new law. Boq does not recall what the law is, he is too busy skimming the parts about her. Once more, the paper adores her and talks of how tragic she is and how wonderful she is and so on. His eyes catch something finally interesting in the paper. Someone stole her wheelchair. The reward for its return is more money than he can fathom so he looks rather boldly.

Boq does not find it and only ever feels upset that he couldn't get the money for his family.

The next time he sees her mentioned, he is eleven and a quarter and her sister is rather diligently reading the paper. He catches sight of her name printed simply and can't help but read. This article talks of boring things but he reads anyways. Elphaba snaps at him to know what he's looking at. He shrugs rather timidly and mumbles about how he saw her sister's name and was interested. The green girl snarls at him.

Boq is unnerved and doesn't talk to her again until he has forgotten the event.

The next time he sees her mentioned, he is fourteen (and she has only just turned twelve) and has not been willing to look at a paper for three years out of fear of being hit by Elphaba. The article is lengthy and he is never sure quite what it talks about because he is much too busy looking at the picture of her. She wears a headband to hold back her hair and smiles sweetly and he swears his heart forgets to beat.

Boq is completely stunned by how she has turned from pretty to beautiful so suddenly.

The next time he sees her mentioned is a week later and he has been looking for her. Though he won't admit it, he has been hopeful to see Elphaba wheeling her around and is disappointed he has not. She seems even more beautiful than before and his heart melts. He reminds himself to read the article so no one realizes his crush on the sheltered girl. It praises her for "seeming ready to go off to college already" and "being almost certain to be done with schooling by 15." Hope shoots up inside him as he realizes that if she does, he'll be in the same year as her.

Boq thanks the Unnamed God for letting her be tutored and continues admiring her from afar.

The next time he sees her mentioned it's actually a magazine and he is fifteen. She is even more beautiful in color and the article is just an interview with her about her father and her studies and, surprisingly, boys. She is sweet and kind though a little uptight from what Boq can tell. And, he once again thanks the Unnamed God, she is very much single, "after all [she's] barely even 13." Boq fusses a little more about his hair and build at open house and makes certain to say hello to Elphaba and her sister.

The next time he sees her mentioned, he is sixteen and has grown three inches in two months. It's an article about her relationship with her sister and Boq sighs at how sweet she is to the green, snarky girl. He's never heard of someone so kind and selfless, to love her sister so.

Boq thinks that perhaps this is what love feels like but she is certainly too young so he shrugs it off.

The next time he sees her mentioned, he is seventeen and has stolen the paper from Elphaba despite his reason. He does not get to finish the article (it's one of the ones that just talks about how tragically beautiful she is) from his tree, partially because he is so smitten by her beauty and grace and partially because Elphaba throws an apple at him and screams to give her back her paper. He complies only to avoid humiliation. She glares and asks why he likes to read about her sister so much anyways.

Boq cannot answer properly and instead mumbles that she's just very pretty.

The next time he sees her mentioned, he is eighteen and is sorting through the mail in hopes of finding an acceptance letter. The paper announces with pride that Nessarose has been accepted into Shiz University (he wishes he were surprised by the school choice but really he had eavesdropped on Elphaba and her father out of curiosity to find out what schools were being considered), the same school Boq hopes to be accepted into. He finds the letter quickly and is pleased to report that it is very much thick and containing of information packets.

Boq rather forgets that Nessarose has been accepted into the same school as him and instead bakes a special breakfast.

When he arrives at Shiz, Boq looks around for familiar faces. He sees Nessarose being pushed in by her father, with Elphaba walking ahead. Naturally, Elphaba causes a spectacle and is quickly reprimanded for it (good-natured Nessa offers her sister comfort, of course). He is only just straightening his uniform and working up the nerve to say hello to her when Galinda Upland walks by and he forgets all about the papers and their talk of the beautiful Nessarose.

Boq is just the littlest bit happy when Galinda tells him to ask her out instead.

* * *

 **A/N: We are not discussing the last time Boq sees Nessa talked of in the paper, this does not need to get angsty, okay? Also, yes, Boq is naive to Nessa's flaws. Deal with it.**

* * *

 _reviews are love. give nessa some since boq won't._


End file.
